Love is Never Easy
by lovestarr
Summary: Just a little oneshot I came up with. Kai/Jay story. I seem to be better at oneshots than chapter stories, but my other ones are still going(A New Life and Ninjas of Emotions).


**It occurred to me that I'm better at oneshots than full chapter stories. I know I haven't updated recently. Homework on weekends and writer's block are my reasons. If I owned Ninjago, all the ninja would have girlfriends or something. So no, I don't own it. Yes I do yaoi with boy/boy too.**

Jay sighed. He and Kai had fought again. He was starting to think that their love wouldn't last. But who said love was easy. He played back the argument in his head.

_Jay walked past the door to the deck of the Bounty. Then he saw Cole and Kai on the deck. Cole was teaching Kai a new fighting technique. Suddenly, Cole grabbed Kai's arms and began to move him into the right position to start off the stance. This made Jay's blood boil. Only he was allowed to touch Kai and vice-versa. He stormed onto the deck with electricity pulsing through him. _

"_Get your hands off him!" Jay growled._

"_Hey go easy on me. I didn't hurt your boyfriend." Cole said with his hands up in surrender. That didn't stop Jay's anger._

"_Jay, baby come on. He didn't do anything." Kai said while slowly walking toward Jay. _

"_Why don't I believe you?!" Jay yelled in anger. Kai stepped back in fear. His lover was never like this. Cole took the opportunity to hurry inside. Jay barely noticed and began to advance on his slightly smaller partner._

"_Why do I think you like him now?!" _

"_Jay, honey. You know I wouldn't do that to you." Kai said softly and slowly reached forward to stroke his boyfriend's face. Then Jay slapped Kai's face harshly. Kai stumbled back in shock. Literally. Jay's hands had still been charged._

"_What happened here?" Sensei asked with Cole, Zane, and Nya behind him._

"_Jay lost his temper." Kai whispered while holding his hand to his face. Nya gently led her brother back inside to tend to his electrical burn._

"_You should apologize to him." Sensei said to Jay who had calmed down._

"_I know." He replied. Then he went inside. _

Jay sighed again. Kai was just so important to him. How could he hurt someone so special? His apology hadn't gone well.

_Once Nya had left the room, Jay walked inside. Kai turned away from him._

"_You have the right to be mad." He began._

"_You're damn right I'm allowed to de mad. Jay, Cole did nothing to me. You just blew up!" Jay winced at that this wasn't going well right now._

"_I mean come on! Are you seventeen or ten?! Slapping your lover with an electric charged hand?! You need to grow up!" At that remark, Kai removed his hand from his face and Jay winced again at what he did. Kai had a burn across the left half of his face. The burn was still red and clearly hurt a lot. _

"_Kai, I'm just so sorry."_

"_You should be. Now leave." Kai said and pointed to the door._

_When Jay hesitated, Kai said,"Now!"_

That led to Jay now. Sitting on his bed in shame. Then the door opened and Zane hurried in and he looked worried.

"What-"

"Kai is about to jump off the ship! He melted the locks on everything to keep us inside. Cole can break them, but it will take too long." With that, Jay jumped up and sprinted out to the bridge. Then he broke a window and landed on the deck. Kai was on the railing of the ship and turned around.

"I see you decided to make an appearance." Kai said. Then he faced the edge again.

"No. You are not going to leave me on a sour note."

"You can't stop me."

"I can sure as hell try." Kai turned again and smirked.

"Now you care."

"I always did."

"Yeah right."

"Please don't do this. Think about Nya."

"She'll be fine. You know perfectly well that she wasn't a good excuse."

"Kai, I love you so much. Don't kill me too 'cause you will doing this."

Kai took a breath and said," I love you too Jay, but I just don't believe you." Jay saw the tears in Kai's eyes as he faced the edge once more, and jumped. On instinct, Jay jumped too. Once he got to Kai, who struggled against him, he summoned his Storm Fighter and flew back to the Bounty.

Once they landed on the deck, Kai hugged Jay tightly and said, "So you do care." Then he started to cry and Jay did too while saying, "I always have and always will. Just remember that." Then they shared a special kiss that helped strengthen their love for life.

**As you can see, I'm better at oneshots. I am trying though on my other stories. I hoped you enjoyed this. It's a little different than my usual stuff, But I like this pair just as well as Kai/Lloyd.**


End file.
